The present invention is broadly directed to the medical and veterinary field. More particular, the present invention concerns a apparatus, such as splints, braces, temporary casts and the like. Specifically, the present invention concerns a brace which can mounted alongside a body part in order to provide protective support as well as a method of implementing such a brace and supporting the body part against injury.
Locomotion is a cardinal sign of animal life including humans as well as the lower animal forms. In higher living organisms, movement is typically accomplished by appendages such as legs and arms attached to a trunk or body portion of the animal. Active movement exposes the animal to various forms of trauma, particularly to the bones and joints. Such trauma can include strains, sprains, bone cracking or breaking and the like. Furthermore, natural aging processes deteriorate animal body structures with bones and joints being particularly susceptible to age-related deterioration. Even when injured or advanced in age, animals typically require some level of movement for meaningful life and often for survival.
It is known to provide auxiliary support for various body parts of both humans and domestic animals. For example, in the case of a bone crack or break, the bone may be set and a rigid cast placed around the body part corresponding to the broken or cracked bone so as to inhibit any movement during the healing process. Such casts are typically uncomfortable and cumbersome and act to severely restrict movement of the body part. As an alternative to casts, rigidifying structures in the form of rod-like or stick braces are used. Here, also, the goals are to provide auxiliary support to the body part and to severely restrict the motion of the body part as a form of protection against further injury and to promote healing. In the case of a splint, a rigidifying structure such as a rod, slate or other elongated rigid piece is placed alongside the body part, typically on each side of the joint, and mounted in position so as to restrict motion about the joint or about a fracture. The mounting of the splint is usually by a flexible wrap which, in some instances, may be an elastic support bandage or the like.
In some instances, it is sufficient to provide auxiliary support to the body part by means of a flexible resilient member such as an elastic casing, elastic wrap and the like. In the case of an elastic wrap, an elongated strip of elastic cloth is typically wound circumferentially around the body part so as to encase the body part in the mass of flexible material. Alternatively, the elastic device may be formed as a tube-like sheath that is slid onto the body part so as to encircle the body part thereby providing lateral stability. In either case, the resilient devices support the body part so as to resist undesired bending. The resilient nature of the material, while not as rigidifying as a splint or cast, has been found to supplement the body""s own support structure so as to reduce pain during movement and reduce the likelihood of additional injury.
Auxiliary supports are used both as a treatment device as well as a prophylactic device. During treatment, such devices help prevent movement and promote the healing process as noted above. As a prophylactic device, such devices provide auxiliary support prior to any injury so as to reduce the likelihood of injury by augmenting the body""s support framework and musculature. For example, many persons engaged in athletic endeavors will wear elastic knee braces, elbow braces, wrist braces, ankle braces and the like during the athletic activity to reduce the likelihood of injury during movement. Indeed, it is known that many athletes partially immobilize an ankle joint by adhesive taping to allow flexion of the foot with reduced risks of lateral movement that might cause a strain or sprain.
Despite the protection provided by elastic support devices, the same often provide inadequate support for the injured body part or inadequate protection against injury as a prophylactic approach. Braces and casts, on the other hand, restrict movement to a degree that prevents meaningful sufficient movement during athletic activities. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that bridges the gap between braces and casts on one hand, and elastic bandages and casings on the other. There is a need for such devices that have greater support against lateral motion of the body part while still allowing sufficient flexibility of the body part for active movement. There is a further need for a method of supporting body parts for movement while substantially resisting lateral deflection of the body part that could permit injury.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful splint or brace adapted to support a selected body part of a person or animal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and useful splint or brace which may be used on injured or weakened animal body parts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and useful splint or brace which supports the injured or weakened body part while still allowing some degree motion the injured or weakened body part.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and useful splint or brace in which the support piece of the brace floats within the confines of the flexible portion of the brace to provide flexibly stiff support for an injured or weakened body part.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an easily releasable splint or brace.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable splint or brace that resists impact forces and is light in weight.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a brace that may enhance athletic performance of the wearer.
According to the present invention, then, a brace is adapted for use on a body to externally support a selected body part having a long axis. Broadly, the brace includes a mounting piece that is operative to releasably secure in a mounted state to a portion of the body at a location proximate to the selected body part. An elongated sheath is formed of a first flexible material and has a sheath interior. A first end of the sheath is connected to the mounting piece at a junction and has a second end opposite the first end. An elongated support piece is disposed within the interior of the sheath. The support piece has a length that is less than the length of the interior of the sheath so that the support piece may move relative to the sheath in the longitudinal direction. The sheath and the support piece are thus configured to extend alongside the selected body part when in the mounted state. If desired, the support piece can have a width that is slightly less than the width of the sheath interior.
The mounting piece of the invention is preferably constructed of a flexible material, such as nylon. The mounting piece can have both an elastic portion and an inelastic portion. This mounting piece may be formed as an elongated strip of material to extend around the selected body parts. Cooperating fasteners are provided at opposite ends of the mounting piece in order to secure these ends together in the mounted state. Preferably, the brace of the present invention includes a plurality of sheaths each having a support piece disposed therein, dimensioned as set forth above. One of the support pieces can be a different width than another of the support pieces. In any event, the sheaths are preferably in parallel spaced relation to one another and have first ends secured to the mounting piece and second, free ends opposite the first ends. The mounting piece is an inelastic between the junctions and have elastic portions on opposite ends.
The support piece of the present invention is preferably constructed of a composite material. The composite material is selected from a group consisting of aramid compounds, kevlar, graphite, plastics (such as polyethylene) and Teflon. In any event, it should be a lubricous material. The support piece may be constructed of two different fibers woven together, such as a carbon/kevlar blend. This woven construction can then be impregnated with a resin. In any event, the support piece may be coated with a hydrophobic material so as to resist water and sweat.
In a simplified form of the present invention, a splint is provided for use on a body to external support a selected body part along its long axis. The splint comprises an elongated sheet formed of flexible material and having a sheath interior with a first length. An elongated support piece formed of a stiff yet resilient material is received in the sheath interior and has a second length that is less than the length of the sheath. With this construction, the support piece may move relative to the sheath within the interior. Here again the support piece is constructed as described above. A mounting piece may be included to releasably secure the sheath in the support piece along side the selected body part and parallel to the long axis thereof.
The present invention also is directed to a system adapted for use on a body to externally support a selected body part having a long axis. This system includes a brace, as described above, formed of one or more splints, as described above. The system also includes an elastic casing that is sized and adapted to extend over the selected body part in a retaining position so that it is operative in retaining position to encase a major portion of the sheath and the support piece when in the mounted state. Here, again, a plurality of sheathes and support pieces are preferably provided with the sheaths (and their respective support pieces) being in parallel spaced relation to one another. The support pieces are constructed again of composite materials as described above.
The present invention also contemplates an improvement to elastic braces. The improvement includes an elongated sheath formed in the elastic casing and constructed of a flexible material having a sheath interior having a first length and elongated support piece formed of a stiff material received in the sheath interior. Here, again, the length of the support piece is less than the length of the sheath so that the support piece may move, i.e. xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d, relative to the interior of the sheath. The stiff material is preferably constructed as a woven composite, noted above. In this improvement, one or more elongated sheaths may be provided and may either be permanently affixed to the elastic casing or otherwise mounted thereby. Preferably a plurality of sheaths and corresponding support pieces are connected to the elastic casing at desired locations.
The present invention finally is directed to a method that is accomplished by the structures described above. Therefore, the method of the present invention externally supports a selected body part having a long axis. The method includes a first step of providing a splint that includes a sheath of flexible material and a support piece disposed in the interior of the sheath. Next, the method includes the step of placing the splint alongside the selected body part in an orientation that is parallel to the long axis thereof. Finally, the splint is secured in a mounted state in a manner such that, during movement, the support piece can reciprocate in a longitudinal direction within the interior of the sheath.
The method also may include the step of providing a plurality of these splints, placing each of the splints alongside the selective body part in an orientation that is parallel to the long axis and securing each of the splints in a mounted state, in a manner such that, during movement, each support piece can reciprocate in a longitudinal direction within the interior of its respective sheath. The method can also include the step of orienting the splints in spaced-apart relation to one another, and this method can also include equiangularly spacing of the splints around the selected body part. The step of securing the splint can be accomplished by utilizing a non-stretchable mounting strip extending around the selected body part or, alternatively, utilizing a mounting strip that includes an elastic portion.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily appreciated and understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiment of the present invention when taken together with the accompanying drawings, in which: